


The Great Oreo Debate

by oreosandoceans



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Oreos, first fic, the great oreo debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreosandoceans/pseuds/oreosandoceans
Summary: A study date turns into a whole argument about the right way to eat an oreo.





	The Great Oreo Debate

**Author's Note:**

> “What?” Simon asks, pouting when his cookie sandwich didn’t come out exactly even with one side bare and the other with a perfect layer of cream filling. Instead, this one split into two with cream on each side and now Simon has to determine which one has less cream, so he knows which one to eat first.
> 
> “That is not how you eat an Oreo.”

They’re sitting in Bram’s car. He drove them both home from school today and now they’re sitting in Bram’s driveway, quiet and shy, holding hands over the center console. This is still all so new to them. They’re Facebook official but haven’t gone through the painfully awkward meeting the parents’ bit. Not yet anyway. Bram sort of met Simon’s parents at the talent show, and then again that night when he and Simon had their “homework date” but they haven’t had the sit down for a meal and let us grill you about your entire personal life including the sex talk that you’ve definitely heard 100 times already kind of meeting. Simon didn’t even want to imagine that talk. Not with his parents and not with Bram’s mom, or dad for that matter.

Bram invited Simon over to study. The end of the year is right around the corner and they’re swarmed with final tests and all those projects they’ve definitely known about since the beginning of the term but haven’t started yet. 

Okay, Bram has definitely started his, maybe even finished them. Simon on the other hand…

But they’re not sitting in the car waiting for a song to end, or because it’s much cooler with the AC on and they’re not ready to brave the scorching heat that awaits them outside. They’re sitting in the car because Bram’s mother is home. And she wasn’t supposed to be home until late.

“We’re just studying, right? She can’t say no if we pull the study card.” Simon finally breaks the silence. His voice is hoarse-like as if he hadn’t used it all day.

Bram smiles shyly his cheeks beginning to warm. “I dunno about you but my first plan was not studying.” That makes Simon blush too. 

“C’mon. We look more suspicious hiding out in your car than we do walking in and heading to your room.”

“If you think she’s going to let us study together alone in my room, you are entirely wrong, Simon.”

“Wishful thinking,” Simon chuckled, finally unbuckling his seatbelt. Bram is not far behind him, only hesitating a little bit when his hand grips the door handle. 

Before Simon can make his way to the front porch, Bram pulls him towards the side of the house and practically pushes him up against the brick covering, easily tucked away from all windows and doors.

“What,” Simon begins but his words are cut off by Bram’s lips on his. The kiss is needy and longing, and Simon is sure he’s never been kissed like this before. It lasts 10 seconds if that, but it feels like it lasts 10 hours.

“Just in case I don’t get to kiss you inside,” Bram says when Simon looks at him confused. Simon’s cheeks turn bright red and his whole body feels flushed. He tries to think about anything but the kiss as they walk to the door.

Bram’s mom is on the couch. “Hi Mom,” Bram greets, smiling as best he can without making himself seem nervous. Simon has been trailing just slightly behind him.

“Hey, sweetie. Who’s this?”

“Simon.”

Bram’s mom looks at him expectantly, the tiniest smile hidden under her features.

“My Simon,” he confirms. 

My Simon. The two words make both the boys blush. Simon has this feeling in his gut. This really really really good feeling. My Simon. It’s possessive but loving and he really thinks he could get used to Bram calling him that. 

“Nice to meet you, Simon,” Ms. Greenfeld greets. 

Simon gives her a smile, “You too, Ms. Greenfeld.”

“Oh please call me Catherine,” she says. “So what are you two up to?”

“We were going to study. We have a big English test next week,” Bram says.

“Kitchen is all yours,” She gestures to the entryway of the kitchen which is pretty much secluded minus the opening. You can’t see the table unless you’re peaking in and Simon really hopes that means he’ll be able to steal a few kisses from Bram every now and again.

Neither of them fight it and try to pine for Bram’s room. Bram just grips his shoulder strap and heads for the kitchen with Simon on his heels.

They both set their backpacks down on the table and pull out their books. Their final test for English isn’t exactly a test. It’s a project but it’s worth 25% of their grade. Simon’s worried he won’t finish it in time. Bram’s more concerned with perfecting his own. 

“I’m about ready to just steal your project, put my name on it and turn it in before you get a chance,” Simon huffs as he skims “Hamlet” for the 19th time that year. This is the thing Simon was talking about. This is the project they have known about since the beginning of the term that Simon hasn’t even started yet but Bram has finished entirely.

“Si, if it makes you feel better, I started mine last week and just barely finished it.”

“I really doubt that,” Simon says, placing a sticky note on the side of one of the pages. They’re supposed to research and analyze one of the major issues/ideas in the play paired with a certain character. Simon chose the Ghost and morality and while it should be an easy connection, it isn’t, like, at all.

Bram reaches across the table to hold Simon’s hand. It catches him off guard, so much so that he almost pulls his hand back. They haven’t gotten to the point of holding hands in public yet. The closest they’ve got is holding hands under the table at lunch. Of course, their friends noticed the first time they did that but kept the teasing and cooing to a minimum (at least until they were out of the lunchroom).

“You need to relax, Simon. It’s not due for another week and a half. You’ve got this,” Bram assures, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. That’s all it takes for Simon to calm down. 

“Are you hungry?” Bram asks, to which Simon nods his head. “I think I have the perfect study break snack.”

Oreos. Of course, it would be Oreos. It’s like their thing. Between the emails and the first kiss, Oreos are practically their trademark now.

Bram pours them each a glass of milk to go with while Simon tears into the packaging, grabbing three cookies and stacking them on top of each other. Bram grabs his own bunch quickly dunking his first one into the milk before popping the whole cookie in his mouth.

Simon, on the other hand, easily twists the top off and eats the cookie side without the cream first, then eats the second half, cream side down so it’s the first bit to hit his tongue. He takes a swig of milk to wash it all down. Bram stares, absolutely appalled at how Simon just ate his cookie.

When Simon starts his process again, Bram can’t help but interrupt. “What are you doing?” He sounds confused, and just slightly angry. But he’s not angry, he just can’t believe anyone would take apart an Oreo to eat it.

“What?” Simon asks, pouting when his cookie sandwich didn’t come out exactly even with one side bare and the other with a perfect layer of cream filling. Instead, this one split into two with cream on each side and now Simon has to determine which one has less cream, so he knows which one to eat first.

“That is not how you eat an Oreo.”

“Okay?” Simon is pretty confused. That’s how he’s always eaten Oreos. That’s the best way in his opinion. 

“It’s a cookie sandwich! You don’t take apart your regular sandwiches and eat the top piece of bread first and then the bottom piece with all the fillings on it last. You eat it all in one piece, with the insides squished between the outsides.”

“I didn’t realize you were so passionate about Oreo eating etiquette.”

“Watch,” Bram says and dunks his whole cookie into the milk, letting it get a little soft but still with enough crunch to satisfy him. 

Simon shakes his head, cracking his cookie open the way he had done before. “This way you get to savor each individual flavor.” He bites into the cookie sans the cream, talking around a mouthful, “The chocolate part and the cream part. And your cream part has just the slightest hint of chocolate. It’s amazing.”

“It’s wrong, is what it is.” Bram rolls his eyes. “An Oreo was meant to be dunked in milk and eaten whole. Even the commercials say so.”

“I’ll only try it your way if you try it my way.”

“Okay,” Bram agrees, “And you will find that my way, the right way, is the best way.” 

“Whatever makes you feel better,” Simon laughs grabbing another cookie. He was almost tempted to pull the top off just out of habit but quickly remembered and instead dunked it into the milk, letting it sit for a few seconds before eating the whole thing. He scrunches up his nose when he does, just to tease Bram.

“It’s good! Don’t even try that,” Bram argues.

Simon just shrugs. “Your turn.”

Bram pulls off the top cookie part, already feeling like he’s doing something wrong. He then eats just the cookie. It’s basically just plain chocolate, nothing exciting. He goes to put the second half in his mouth when Simon stops him.

“Cream side down. The cream has to hit your tongue first!”

Bram makes a point of rolling his eyes again before eating the second half cream side down and okay, it’s not terrible. It’s pretty tasty. But it’s still wrong.

“Well?” Simon asks expectantly.

“You eat Oreos the wrong way,” Bram says because he’s definitely not going to give Simon the satisfaction of winning.

“Agree to disagree,” says Simon. 

“What about our first date in my car? During lunch? You didn’t pull the Oreos apart that time!”

“That was practically Oreo cereal. That doesn’t count.” 

“I dunno, Si. This might be a dealbreaker,” Bram begins, shrugging his shoulders.

Simon knows it’s a joke. The last thing that’s going to separate them is a disagreement on how to eat Oreos. But just to assure Bram that that is not what he really wants to do, Simon leans over the table and kisses Bram with his whole body. He really hopes that now is not the time Ms. Greenfeld decides to check in on them, because Simon’s sure she doesn’t want to see him making out with her son the way he is. 

“So you really think the way I eat Oreos is going to be a dealbreaker?” Simon asks, slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed and lips puffy.

Bram can’t even answer. He just pulls Simon back by the collar and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos will keep me going with future fics!


End file.
